The Incredible Sinking Luke
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Season Four, when Luke turns to Lorelai when Jess gets him down. There's something between them, but can they figure it out before it's too late? JJ with some Lit. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my story! It takes place in Season Four, when Liz and Jess are in Stars Hollow. The episode is called _Nag Hammandi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels. _The first few lines leading into the story are taken from there. I hope you like it. Please R&R if you want me to continue.

* * *

**

**The Incredible Sinking Luke**

"Today I found out what a big, dumb, idiot guy I am. Just an imposing, judgmental know-it-all who blows around yelling and complaining and screwing up everybody else's life," Luke said, his words slurred a bit

"I hardly think you're--" Lorelai started.

"I'm dumb. Yeah, not like Jess. Jess is smart. You know, he doesn't care about anybody else's life. He just takes care of himself," Luke interjected

"Did you and Jess have a thing?"

"He informed me that I am nothing but an unwelcome burden to everyone around me."

"Luke, that's not true. Liz thinks of you as her hero. Jess is just a kid. He's mad at the world and he's taking it out on you. Don't let him get to you," Lorelai said. She was still trying to clean out his hand so she could bandage it.

"No, Lorelai, Jess is right. I help people who don't want to be helped. Liz is one person. Look at everyone else I've pushed into letting me help them. I mean, I've butted into Jess's life, and yours-"

"Whoa, wait a minute here." Lorelai cut Luke off. _What the heck is he talking about? _she thought. She was so angry at Jess for making Luke feel like this.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to function on a daily basis."

"Oh yea, you would just die without my specially made liquid death everyday," Luke responded sarcastically. _Yea, great, I'm just the coffee man. 'Cause **that's** what I really want to be to her. _Luke thought.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Lorelai thought, _is that really all that he thinks he is?_

"No, Luke, it's so much more than that. You're always there foe me, no matter how much crap I put you through. I mean, look at you here, fixing my window. As if you don't have much more important things to do. And you practically raised Rory with me. You're always a shoulder for me to cry on, instead of saying, 'I told you so,' because let's face it. Usually, you told me so. Not to mention, if it weren't for you, Rory and I would have starved to death long ago," Lorelai finished her rant with a small grin. She had finished bandaging his hand, but she was still holding it.

"Luke, I'm with Liz on this one. You're not just her hero. You're my hero too," Lorelai said softly. So softly, in fact, Luke wasn't even sure he had heard her right. As Lorelai said the words, however, she realized just how true they were.

Lorelai was looking directly into his intense blue eyes. _He's so gorgeous. _She thought. Lorelai had always had feelings for Luke, deep down. She just always pushed them aside. Luke was her best friend. She knew she wouldn't ever be able to live without him (or his coffee). They may be perfect together, but Lorelai knew that in the long run, she'd end up hurting him. She'd either ruin it, or she'd get scared and run. She was horrible with relationships, and she always had been. But she'd never been afraid to take risks.

Luke, however, was one risk Lorelai could not bring herself to take. She had fallen for him-hard-long ago. And deep down, she thought he felt the same way. But the way they were now was perfect. They would fight almost as much as they would flirt, but their hearts weren't too deeply involved. Lorelai liked what they had. Luke would never turn his back on her.

Lorelai suddenly realized it had been quiet for a long time. A really, really long time. Both Luke and Lorelai looked down at their joined hands. Their eyes met again. Both could feel the charge between them, and despite the thoughts Lorelai had just had, she felt herself leaning towards Luke. They were just centimeters away form each other when…..

BRRING!

"Ah!" Lorelai cried. She was so startled; she nearly fell off the couch. Luke, however, being in such close proximity and all, reached out and caught her.

"Thanks," Lorelai said sheepishly. She regained her balance and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice was a little shaky from that close call with Luke.

"Hey mom!" Rory's cheerful voice came over the phone.

"Why, hello my wonderful daughter. To what do I owe this honor?" Lorelai had regained her composure.

"Well, I'm in town. Are you free to hang out with your favorite daughter tonight?"

"What? No keggers tonight?" Lorelai pretended to be shocked.

"Nah, I'm trying to cut back. Tame my wild ways." Rory replied, going along with the joke.

"That's my girl," Lorelai laughed. "Why don't you pick up some movies and meet me back here?"

"Kay, I'll see you later tonight," Rory said as she hung up the phone. As she was putting it back into her handbag, she slammed into something- or rather, someone, and was nearly knocked off her feet by a guy who was also not watching where he was going. He reached out to help grab Rory's arm before she fell to the ground. Rory regained her balance quickly.

"Thanks," Rory said. "I'm such a klu-" Rory stopped dead when she saw who she walked into.

"Jess," Rory stated, dumbfounded. She knew he was in town, but she didn't think she actually have to deal with him.

"Hey," he said in that deep, brooding was of his.

"Um, I gotta go," Rory spat out suddenly.

"Rory-wait," Jess called after her.

"Bye Jess," Rory called with a wave over her shoulder as she hurried away.

* * *

"Um, that was Rory," Lorelai explained to Luke as she hung up the phone, careful not to make eye contact with Luke.

Luke jumped up from the couch, also not making eye contact.

"I should get back to work on the window, he mumbled.

"Um…yea, ok. I'm just gonna…run out for- something. I'll, uh, see you later," she sputtered, Lorelai was tongue-tied, not something that happened to her very often. She quickly left the house and got into her car. She had to leave; drive somewhere. She had to gather her thoughts.

This wasn't they first time they'd almost kissed. A couple of years ago they'd come close when they were hiding behind the counter form Taylor when they were picking paint.

* * *

Luke was back to work on the window, but his mind keep wandering. Maybe it was the beer.

_I'm her hero? _he thought, dumbfounded. _How can I be her hero? All I do is give her coffee everyday and feed her a bunch of greasy food. Technically, I'm killing her.

* * *

_

_Everything will go back to normal tomorrow, _Lorelai thought as she was driving around. _It'll be just like it always is. Just harmless flirting. I hope. _

**TBC!**

**There ya go! I really hoped you liked it. If you liked it, you should review it, and then go read my other Gilmore stories. Actually, you should do that even of you didn't like it! **


	2. Boyfriend?

**Hey guys! Chapter two is up! Hope you're excited! Lol. I want to say thanks to all my reviewers….you guys are amazing! Please keep reviewing! **

**I'm almost positive that Lorelai was with Jason at this point in the series, but even if she wasn't, we're gonna pretend she was!**

**I'm gonna spend this weekend writing, and I'll try to update all my stories on Monday/Tuesday.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Boyfriend?**

The next morning, Lorelai and Rory were approaching Luke's.

"C'mon Rory, aren't you in the mood for Weston's this morning?" Lorelai pleaded with her daughter.

"Mom, come on, it'll be fine," Rory reassured her. Lorelai had filled Rory in on what had happened the day before with Luke. Rory, however, had withheld her run-in with Jess.

"Yea, if by fine you mean awkward," Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"Mom! You said he was a little drunk right? Maybe he won't even remember."

"Rory, sweetie, he was not _that_ drunk," Lorelai responded.

"Well you have to face him eventually, and I want coffee. So let's go," Rory commanded sternly.

"Gee, aren't we bossy this morning."

"Tough love, baby," Rory called over he shoulder as she entered the diner.

Lorelai took a deep breath before following Rory inside.

They entered the diner and Rory marched strait for two open seats at the counter.

"Heyyy Luke," Lorelai said cheerfully, but while avoiding eye contact with the flannel-clad diner man.

"Coffee?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Yes please!" Rory replied. "But I'll take mine to go. I've gonna go see Lane for a few minutes."

"You're leaving me!" Lorelai hissed when Luke had turned his back. Rory shrugged.

"Tough love," she repeated.

Luke returned momentarily with the coffees. Rory thanked him, then kissed her mom goodbye. She flashed Lorelai a knowing, secret wink on her way out the door.

Luke set Lorelai's usual breakfast on the counter, then cleared his throat.

_Uh oh, here comes serious Luke, _Lorelai thought, _so much for subject avoidance. _

"Uh, look, Lorelai, I'm sorry about yesterday," Luke began. "I didn't mean to um, dump all that Jess stuff on you, ya know? It just kinda, came out. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

_Aw, he's so cute when he's tongue tied, _Lorelai thought. _Oh, my gosh. Did I just refer to Luke as cute? And why does he have to be so sweet and perfect all the time anyway? He's making it hard for a girl to just get an innocent cup of coffee. _

Lorelai made eye contact with Luke for the first time since their almost kiss the day before.

"Oh, Luke, please, don't worry about it. I unload all my stuff on you all the time. Consider it returning the favor." Lorelai smiled sweetly.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the kitchen. Caesar had knocked over a pot. Luke winced at the sound, as if in pain.

"A little hung over, are we?" Lorelai asked playfully.

"Just a little," Luke replied as he put his hands to his aching head. Lorelai caught a glimpse of his bandaged hand.

"How's your hand?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, it's okay, thanks," Luke replied.

"Yea, those Barbie bandages really work wonders, don't they diner man?" Lorelai teased, flashing Luke a grin that made his heart lurch.

He rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen while Lorelai started on her breakfast.

_I think we're back to being normal. Thank goodness. Whatever would I do without my coffee fix?

* * *

_

About ten minutes later, Luke was back over by Lorelai scrubbing the counter when Lorelai's cell phone rang. As she went to answer it, Luke pointed to the no cell phones sign.

"Out." He stated.

Lorelai sighed and went outside.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.

"Lorelai, hi," Jason's voice came through the phone. Jason, her boyfriend. Jason, the guy she had almost cheated on the day before.

"Oh, Jason, hey," Lorelai said. "What's up?"

"I was just checking to make sure we're still on for this afternoon. Are we?"

"Uh, yea, sure," Lorelai replied distractedly. She was looking through the diner's widow at Luke. _What am I gonna do? _she thought.

"You okay Lorelai?" Jason asked.

"Yea, fine," Lorelai replied, bringing her self out of her trance and pretending to sound cheerful. "See you in a little bit?"

"Yea, see you. Bye," Jason replied.

"Bye," Lorelai hung up the phone and headed back into the diner. Luke looked up from his spot at the counter.

"Who was that?" Luke asked as Lorelai sat back down.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't bother hiding it. I don't want to lead him on, and he'll probably find out soon enough anyway._

"Oh, um, that was my boyfriend," Lorelai replied. She tried to sound casual, but she sounded sheepish. The expression on Luke's face suddenly darkened.

"Boyfriend?" was all he said.

_Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world._

"Um….yea," Lorelai replied.

"You have a boyfriend." Luke stated. "This is unbelievable.

_Yup. Definitely _not_ a good idea. _

"I can't believe this," Luke was saying.

"What is your problem, Luke?" Lorelai asked, even though she knew exactly what his problem was. She was beginning to get angry.

"_My_ problem?" Luke asked, incredulous. His voice was rising, but thankfully, there weren't many people in the diner to hear it.

"We almost kissed, Lorelai. _You_ almost kissed me. And you had a _boyfriend_!"

"_Almost_ kissed, Luke. Almost. Nothing happened. I'm sorry it _almost_ happened, but it was a mistake, okay?"

_Who am I trying to convince? _Lorelai thought. _Luke or myself?_

"Yea, ok, fine. It was a mistake. It meant nothing. I'll see you later."

"Fine. Bye," Lorelai stormed out of the diner, got into her jeep and sped off, on her way to meet Jason.

* * *

Luke went back to cleaning up, scrubbing furiously at the countertop. A few minutes later, Rory reentered the diner. She looked around for Lorelai.

"Hey, Luke, where'd my mom go?"

"Oh, um, she had to run. I'm not really sure where she went. Maybe to go see her _boyfriend_?" Luke said the word with disgust.

_Uh, oh, _Rory thought. _Luke knows about Jason. And he looks mad. This is not good. _

"Oh, ok, well-" Rory was interrupted by her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered. "This is Rory Gilmore."

Luke was just about to kick her out when he saw the look on her face.

"Oh, um, ok, thank you." Rory hung up the phone. She looked up and made eye contact with Luke. Her face was paler then he'd ever seen it, and her eyes were quickly filling with tears.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Luke asked, concerned.

"It's-, um, it's mom. She's hurt. I gotta get to the hospital. Oh, no, my car's at the house," Rory was beginning to panic.

"It's ok. I'll drive you," Luke ran upstairs to get his keys and to tell Jess, who was crashing at his apartment **(A/N: I know, they just had a huge fight, but just go with it)**, where he was going. He ran back downstairs, and Luke and Rory were out the door and on the road in ten seconds flat.

* * *

**TBC!**

**R&R please! I love getting your guys' reviews. Next Chapter will be up soon……if you review : **


	3. Just One Word

**Hey guys! I'm back sooner then expected. Yay me! Lol. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. The general consensus was—"Stupid Jason" and I agree. Don't worry he wont last very long! Please keep reviewing, and review my other stories _The Whole Package_ and _Luke's Moment.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3-Just One Word**

Luke was speeding towards Hartford Memorial Hospital. Rory was in the passenger seat, overwhelmed by tears. Luke's knuckled were white from gripping the wheel so hard. Rory was staring into space out the window, tears falling freely from her eyes. Suddenly, Luke heard Rory let out a sharp gasp. He glanced out the window to where she was looking. There was all kinds of commotion, with cops standing around and a tow truck off to the side. Then he saw it. That all too familiar jeep smashed to the point that it was almost unrecognizable.

From the looks of it, Lorelai had smashed into a tree, so at least no one else was hurt.

Rory burst into tears yet again, her head in her hands. Luke reached one arm around her and pulled her into a kind of half hug, Hugs-of any kind-were pretty awkward for Luke, but Rory needed it right about now.

_This can't be happening, Luke_ thought, _I can't loose her now. Or ever, preferably. There's still so much I have to tell her. I won't be able to live with myself if that stupid fight with Lorelai was the last time we ever speak. I can't loose her. _

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. They got out of Luke's truck and made their way into the hospital and up to the desk. Luke had an arm protectively around Rory's shoulders, and Rory's face was buried into Luke's flannel covered shoulder.

The nurse at the desk said that they couldn't see Lorelai yet. She was still in surgery. The nurse also said that they weren't really sure if she would make it or not. They made their way, crushed, over to the chairs. Rory suddenly stopped walking. Luke followed her gaze to a particularly cheesy looking man sitting in one of the chairs, just hanging up his cell phone.

_This guy looks like a jerk, _Luke thought. He looked back at Rory, clearly confused.

"Oh, Jason, hi," Rory said, lacking any form of enthusiasm.

Jason got up and headed over to the pair.

"Rory, how are you doing?" he asked. He looked ready to give Rory a hug, but she quickly shielded herself with Luke.

"This is my mom's _best_ friend," Rory explained, with a smug emphasis on 'best.' "He owns the local diner. It's mom's _favorite_ place."

"Oh, you must be Duke," Jason said, himself lacking a little in the 'enthusiastic' department. He reached out to shake Luke's hand.

"Luke, actually," Luke replied, reluctantly shaking Jason's hand.

"Oh, right," Jason said, almost smugly, before going to answer his ringing cell phone.

"So that's your mom's boyfriend?" Luke asked Rory once Jason was out of ear shot.

"Unfortunately," Rory replied.

_Wow, that guy is a jerk. He really doesn't seem all that concerned with the fact that his girlfriend is in the hospital. And Lorelai would rather be with him then me? Jeez, she must find me more repulsive then I thought._

He and Rory took their seats, a few seats away from Jason. Clearly, Rory wasn't any more fond of Jason then Luke was.

* * *

_Flashback_

Lorelai flew out of Luke's. She got into her jeep and sped away. She was so angry!

_But am I angry at Luke? Or am I angry with myself? After all, I almost kissed him, and I have a boyfriend. A rather annoying boyfriend actually. I mean, it's kinda fun doing something my parents would strongly disapprove of, and without them knowing it, but do I really want to complete destroy the chance of having any kind of healthy relationship with my parents? And Jason it a bit of a jerk. And Luke-_

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw a huge branch blocking the road. She swerved to avoid it, but since she was going so fast, she lost control of the jeep. The car crashed, into what, Lorelai wasn't sure. Everything around her seemed to be getting darker. She was losing consciousness. All she could think of was Rory.

And Luke.

Then, as Lorelai lose all consciousness, everything went completely black.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

The three of them were still sitting in the hospital chairs. Rory had finally stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. Luke had his head in his hands, just thinking. And Jason was, what else, on his cell phone. The nurse walked over, and said;

"You may go see her now, for a couple of minutes. She is unconscious." The nurse was speaking more to Luke and Rory then to Jason, but Jason got up and followed them anyway.

They walked into a very quiet room. Lorelai was lying in a bed, eyes closed, hooked up to a countless number of machines. Her body is badly scraped and bruised.

_Oh no, mom, _Rory thought._ You have to wake up. I need you. You can't leave me, mom, you can't. _

Lorelai's eyes flicked briefly, a barely audible word slipped from her lips. Had the room not been deadly silent, none of them would have heard it.

"Luke." she had whispered. Just one word. And then it was like she hadn't even moved.

_Did she just say my name? Why did she say my name? I'm not her boyfriend._ Luke thought.

_Luke? Did she just say Luke? He's not her boyfriend. _Jason thought.

Both Rory and Jason were staring at Luke. Rory was slightly smiling, while's Jason's eyes were shooting daggers at Luke.

"Well, I guess she only really wants one of us here," Jason said, disgusted. His cell phone rang, again. "Excuse me," he said as he walked out the room; and out of the hospital.

A doctor came in to check on Lorelai.

"She's still unconscious," the doctor informed them.

"But-she-she just said something," Rory sputtered.

"Well, actually, I can't explain that. But Ms Gilmore is still currently in a coma," the doctor explained before made his way out the door."

Rory's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. Apparently, Luke was calling her. But Luke was standing right next to her.

"Uh, I gotta get this," Rory said as she made her way out of the room. "I'll be right back."

That left Luke alone with Lorelai. He sat in a chair next to her bed. He looked down at his hands, then up at Lorelai.

"Look, Lorelai, there's some things I need to say to you…"

* * *

**TBC**

**I'll update soon….REVIEW please!**


	4. Confessions

**Hey guys! This is gonna be a long A/N, so brace yourselves. **

**I definitely need to explain a few things from the last chapter. I typed it up in a bit of a hurry, so forgive me.**

**Lorelai saying "Luke"- technically, I don't think that's possible. Maybe she came out of the coma for a second and then she went back in? Yea, I doubt that's possible either, lol. I just needed Jason gone, and looking back it was probably kinda stupid, but it was necessary for something like that to happen for the story to get where I want it to go. It called fan_ fiction_, right? So just think of that one part as _very _fictional. Lol**

**Luke calling Rory- I did not say that Luke was calling Rory. I said that Luke's number came up on the caller ID. Tricky, I know, but if you read this chapter, I think you'll catch on. **

**So, again, sorry I confused everyone! That coma thing made sense in my head, I swear. But somewhere between my head and the computer, it got a little jumbled. :**

**Anyway…..

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Confessions**

Rory walked to a quiet hallway to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, confused. She had no idea who could, or would be calling her from Luke's **(Yes, guys, are you catching on? The caller ID said Luke's number. As in Luke's diner. Get it?) **Lane maybe?

"Uh, hey," a deep voice replied.

_Definitely not Lane._

"Jess?"

"Yea, it's me,"

"Why are you calling me?" Rory asked, sounding a little harsher then she'd meant to.

"Well, uh, Luke told me that he was taking you to the hospital and that there was something wrong with Lorelai. Is she ok?" Jess asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, not really. I don't know. She's in a coma, Jess,"

"Oh, um wow. I'm sorry, Rory, but I'm sure she'll pull through. Your mom is one stubborn woman. She's not gonna give up that easily," Jess said, trying to reassure her.

_Please let me be right, _Jess thought. _Rory's so close to Lorelai. There's no way she can loose her mom. And Luke-_

"Thanks, Jess," Rory said, snapping Jess from his thoughts. "I have to go. I net to get back to my mom."

_I can't believe he called me like that! That's so sweet of him, especially since I blew him off yesterday. Maybe he really has changed. _Rory thought.

"Ok. And Rory, it'll be okay."

"I hope you're right," Rory said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Lorelai," Luke said after Rory left. "You need to pull through this, okay? I mean, Rory would fall apart without you, and I-" Luke paused for a moment. "Lorelai, there's so much I want to tell you. You just; you have to wake up." Luke took a deep breath.

_It's now or never, _Luke thought. _Hell, it's not like she can even hear me, right?_

"I-I love you, Lorelai. I want to be with you." Luke reached out and grabbed Lorelai's hand. "I don't want to just be your baseball cap, flannel wearing coffee supplier you endless flirt with and tease anymore."

"Jeez, Lorelai, I said this," Luke said, frustrated. "I'm supposed to be able to fix this. I can always fix whatever you need. Whenever you have a problem, I can fix it; I can make it better. But I can't fix this Lorelai, I can't fix you! I can't pull you out of this coma and make you better, and I hate it! You said I was your hero. Why can't I fix this?"

A single tear fell from Luke's eye, but he quickly brushed it away and continued.

"And what's worse, I caused this! I shouldn't have yelled at you this morning. Of course you have a boyfriend. Look at you. Even after a car accident, you're still beautiful. But, I just couldn't tell you how I felt, and, this morning, I just lost it. That's why you were going so fast and you lost control. It's my fault." Luke paused again. He could almost swear Lorelai had squeezed his hand, but he must have just imagined it. She was still unconscious.

"C'mon, Lorelai, wake up. Rory needs you. Dammit, Lorelai, I need you! You have to wake up! I'll give you free coffee for the rest of your life!" Luke pleaded. Still no change.

"Lorelai, I love you. I need you to wake up so I can really tell you that. And so that I can tell you how sorry I am for what happened this morning. I will never forgive myself if you don't make it through this." Luke realized all this talking was getting him nowhere. Lorelai was still in the same state she'd been in this whole time. Luke resorted to just holding her hand.

* * *

Rory had gotten off the phone a few minutes ago. She had been entering the room when she heard Luke talking. She didn't want to interrupt (he was on a roll) so she stood unnoticed in the door frame until he was done talking. By the time he finished, Rory's eyes were filled with tears.

_Whoa, _Rory thought, _the guys in Luke's family: rough exteriors, but deep down, they're actually pretty sweet. Wow, I've never seen Luke like that; so emotional. I mean, I knew Luke liked mom, the whole town knew; except mom of course, but I had no idea that-wow. _

Luke had stopped talking a minute or so ago. Rory decided that now would be a good time to make her presence known. She blinked back her tears, not wanting Luke to know that she'd heard what he said.

"Hey Luke," she said, stepping fully into the room.

"Rory, hi," Luke said, quickly letting go of Lorelai's hand. "Everything okay?" He asked, gesturing to Rory's phone.

"Oh, yea, everything's fine," Rory responded quickly. "How's mom?"

"No change," Luke informed her, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, um, well, I'm starving," Rory changed the subject, trying to hide her disappointment. "Want to get something to eat?"

Luke pulled out his wallet and handed Rory a few dollars. He absently placed his wallet on the table next to Lorelai's bed.

"You go ahead. I'll be down in a minute." Luke told Rory.

"Okay," Rory responded. She turned and left, on her way down to the cafeteria.

Luke turned back to Lorelai. He picked up one of her petite fragile hands in his tow larger, stronger ones.

"Lorelai, please, wake up," he pleaded with her vacant body one last time before following Rory downstairs, leaving his wallet on the table.

**TBC!

* * *

**

**Hopefully that chapter was less confusing then the last. I'll update as soon as I can, but it might take a while because I go back to school tomorrow. However, if I get lots and lots of reviews, it might motivate me to update sooner! ;**

**REVIEW please!**


	5. The Horoscope

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay in updating! Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys! And to orangesherbert7: good catch with the wallet ;-)**

**Please, keep reviewing, and don't forget to read Luke's Moment and The Whole Package.  Both are very LL, so if you're a fan, read 'em and review!**

**Chapter 5: The Horoscope**

A few moments after Luke and Rory left, Lorelai's eyes slowly began to blink open. She looked around the room, confused by her surroundings.

_Where am I? _She thought, _Am I in a hospital? Oh my gosh! The accident! _She suddenly remembered.

She looked around her again. On the table next to her bed, she saw a beaten up leather wallet. Wondering whose it was, she picked it up and opened it. Inside, she found Luke's drivers license.

_Luke? Luke is here?_ Lorelai thought, _Even after that big fight this morning?_

While she was thinking about all this, a small piece of paper fell from Luke's wallet and into Lorelai's lap. It was a newspaper clipping, and from the looks of it, an old one. Lorelai picked it up to get a better look at it. It was a horoscope, for a Scorpio, Luke's sign. Then Lorelai noticed something else. It had writing on it. Her writing.

_You will meet an annoying person today. _

_Give her coffee and she will go away. _

But she hadn't gone away. A slight smile played on Lorelai's lips as she remembered the day she and Luke had first met. She remembered telling Luke to keep this, that it would bring him luck. But Lorelai had never actually expected Luke to keep it. Especially not for more then seven years.

_What does this mean? _Lorelai wondered. _Does Luke really have feelings for me?_ Lorelai grimaced, remembering their 'conversation' that morning. This would explain why he had gotten so upset.

Lorelai heard footsteps, and the door was beginning to open. She quickly placed the horoscope back in the wallet and replaced the wallet on the table.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Luke?" Lorelai was asking as she and Luke entered the room.

"I hope so," Luke responded. Lorelai could hear the worry in both of their voices. Luke glanced over at Lorelai, awake and sitting up in bed, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lorelai," he said quietly, in disbelief. Rory followed his gaze.

"Mom!" She shrieked, running over to Lorelai and giving her a huge hug. Lorelai tried to hide the pain she felt when Rory hugged her. Her whole body ached, but she was just glad to be conscious again.

"Hey, sweets," Lorelai greeted her daughter, trying to sound cheerful while returning the hug. Only Luke could see the pain in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Yea, I think so. I'm really exhausted though. Even if I have been asleep for the better part of the day," Lorelai said with half a grin.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get the doctor, okay?"

"'Kay, Hun," Rory flew out the door, and Lorelai looked over at Luke.

"Thank you Luke, for being here," Lorelai said sincerely.

"Well, you know… Rory needed a ride…"

"Well, still, thanks for being there for her. And for me."

"It's really no big deal," Luke said, embarrassed.

"Yes, it is. And Luke, I am _so _sorry about this morning. You had every right to be mad at me," Lorelai explained to Luke.

"Listen, Lorelai, just forget about it, okay? It's over now. Let's just focus on getting you home where you belong." Luke still couldn't stop thinking that this was all his fault.

Lorelai held Luke's gaze for a moment. Neither could look away. There was so much unsaid between the two of them that neither of them knew how to say.

A moment later, Rory reentered the room, along with the doctor.

"Well, Miss Gilmore, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I feel okay. I'm a little sore and kind of tired," Lorelai replied.

"Well, your accident was pretty bad. You're lucky to not have any more severe injuries. But, since you've come out of your coma, you should be just fine after some rest. We are, however, going to run a few tests and keep you here overnight."

The doctor finished explaining all his medical mumbo-jumbo, then left Luke and Rory with Lorelai.

"Okay, well we should probably get going," Rory said. "I think we've drug Luke away from the diner long enough for one day. Are you gonna be okay here, mom?"

"Yea, sweets. Don't worry about me," Lorelai assured her daughter.

"Okay. I'll come back to get you in the morning. I'm so glad you're okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Hun," Lorelai responded, giving Rory a hug from her bed.

Rory glanced over at Luke. He was looking at Lorelai. Rory turned back to Lorelai, who was looking at Luke.

_Geez, these two are worse then a couple of teenagers, _Rory thought. They were still staring at each other. _Well, I guess it's time for me to get the hint. _

"Okay, Rory said awkwardly. "I'm gonna go wait outside. Give you two a chance to talk." Rory made her way to the door, raising her eyebrows at Lorelai knowingly. Lorelai shot Rory a warning look, and she practically ran out the door. Luke, being Luke, missed the whole exchange.

"Luke, I just really wanted to thank you again. You were beyond amazing today. Superman should be looking up to you right about now," she said it jokingly, but they both knew she meant it deep down.

"Really, it was nothing. And Superman could still kick my butt."

"No. Luke, it was not nothing. Especially after how I treated you this morning." Lorelai's eyes were beginning to tear up. Luke walked over to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. His touch gave her butterflies, and she found her thoughts drifting back to the horoscope.

"Look, Lorelai, this isn't the time or the place, okay?" We'll talk about it when you get home."

Luke gave Lorelai's hand a friendly squeeze, then left the room, leaving Lorelai with her thoughts.

_Am I seriously falling for my best friend? _

**TBC!  
**

**Please, please review! I'll update as soon as I can! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Not A Dream

**Hey, I'm back! I hope you guys don't hate me for taking forever to update, but I've been pretty busy. I'm almost done school, so expect me to be updating more quickly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love yas!**

**Even though the finale was almost two weeks ago, I'm going to vent now: (don't read it if you didn't see the finale!)**

**It broke my heart, especially that little scene at the end. Maybe I'm being overly optimistic, but I don't think anything happened. It looked bad, but I think they're trying to make it worse then it really was, to keep us hooked. As much as I dislike Chris, what kind of a guy would sleep with a girl right after she broke up with her fiancée? I don't even think Chris is that stupid, especially since even he knows that Lorelai loves Luke, not him. Also, even though ASP went a way we may not all have liked; I honestly don't think that she would do that to us.**

**Okay, I'm done now. On with the story! R&R **

**Chapter 6- Not a dream**

The next day, Rory came to pick up her mother from the hospital. After they got home, they sprawled out on the couch for a much needed, relaxing, movie marathon.

"Hey sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea?"

"Have we heard from Jason?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well, um, he was at the hospital, but he uh, left in a bit of a huff," Rory said hesitantly.

"Oh. Why?"

_Because he's a jerk, _Rory thought.

"Well, somehow in your coma, you whispered Luke's name. Jason heard you, and he wasn't happy, so he left. Although in my opinion, that was a pretty jerkish move. Who just abandons their girlfriend in a coma?" Rory was slipping into rant mode.

"I said Luke's name? It must have had something to do with that dream I was having," Lorelai said, almost more to herself then to Rory.

"What dream?" Rory asked. Lorelai hadn't mentioned a dream before.

"I had this dream. Luke was with me at the hospital. He was begging me to wake up. He told me that he loved me and that he needed me. He said that the accident was his fault and that he wished he could find a way to fix me. He said he didn't just want to be my diner man anymore," Lorelai explained. Rory's mouth dropped open.

"Mom," She began.

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"That wasn't a dream."

"Excuse me?"

"Luke said all those things to you. And that was long after you said his name."

"He what?" Lorelai asked, dumbfounded.

"Luke. He was in there with you. I was on the phone and when I came back, I overhear him talking to you. Saying, well you know."

"But- why?" Lorelai asked. Clearly she was not following along very well. Must have been the meds.

"Mom, come on. Everyone's been telling you for years how he feels about you."

Lorelai suddenly jumped up from the couch.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Rory asked, concerned. She had never seen her mother like this before. She looked confused; unsure of herself.

"I- I've gotta go talk to him," Lorelai said before grabbing her coat and running out the door.

Lorelai ran to Luke's with many thoughts flying through her head.

_I can't he really said all those things. I mean, he really feels that deeply for me? He- He loves me? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't I see it? The rest of the town saw it. How could I be so blind? And stupid. I mean, he wears that hat I gave him everyday. He hardly ever takes it off. And the horoscope, he kept the horoscope. For almost eight years. He loves me. Luke Danes loves me. _Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks, the diner finally coming into view. _Luke loved me. And- I love Luke._

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Lorelai remembered the other things Luke had said to her.

"_The accident was all my fault._' he had said. Lorelai began to run again.

_I really need to get over there, _Lorelai thought, _I wish I were more athletic right about now._

Rory was still sitting on the couch. She was happy her mom had finally discovered how Luke felt. She hoped they'd get everything sorted out. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened it.

"Jess," she said, disbelievingly.

_Jeez, he sure has a way of surprising me lately, _she thought. Jess's arms were weighed down with huge bags of food from the diner.

"Hey," he said, with one of those grins that could always make Rory melt. "Luke sent me over with reinforcements."

"Aw, that's sweet," Rory said, reaching out to help Jess by grabbing one of the bags. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Jess said, following her into the kitchen. They both dropped their bags on the table.

"How's your mom?" Jess asked.

"Oh, she's good. Much better," Rory responded. "She's actually not here at the moment though. She ran – literally – to the diner."

"Lorelai? Ran?" Jess asked. "Must have been a real emergency."

Rory laughed. Jess turned to leave, having completed his task if delivering the food. He gave Rory a small wave, then headed for the door.

"Jess, wait," Rory called after him. He turned around to look at her.

"Are you hungry?" Rory asked, motioning to the food. Jess looked at her, then grinned slightly.

**TBC!**

**Hope you liked it. Look for another chapter to be out this week, if you review! Also, I have another oneshot I want to post, but I'm not finished yet. Be on the lookout for it!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. It's You

**Hey, I'm back! And on Thursday, just like I promised! Lol. This will probably be my last chapter for a week or so, but it'll be summer soon so I'll be able to update. I hope you guys are liking the story! I'm always up for suggestions if you've got 'em. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, the reviews were great and I really appreciate them. If you didn't review, review after this chapter please!**

**Also, please find the time to read and review my other stories, Luke's Moment, and The Whole Package.  I also have a oneshot that I should be putting out within the week. It's called over my head, and here's the summary for ya:**

**Their world was falling apart. They were losing each other, and they both knew it. Is it too late to find their way back? I know, it sounds sad, but I'm a diehard JJ, so trust me. Lol**

**Also, I haven't been doing this much:**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys? This may come as a shocker, but I don't own GG!**

**Chapter 7- It's You**

Lorelai burst into the diner, breathing heavily. She was exhausted. Lorelai had never run like that-or at all, for that matter.

She threw open the door, almost breaking the bells. Luke, who was taking orders from a couple of tourists, whirled around quickly.

"Lorelai?" he asked in disbelief.

She marched over to him grabbing his arm. She dragged him towards the stairs.

"We need to talk," she said.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be lying down or something?"

"Just, come on," Lorelai insisted, dragging him into his apartment. She plopped him down on the couch and sat herself down next to him. She had no clue where to begin. This was a touchy subject. They were about to bring up feelings that they had for so long been silently agreeing to ignore because it was all so complicated. The conversation they were about to have could make or break their future; as friends, or maybe something more. Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at Luke, who was beyond confused.

"Luke, it wasn't your fault," Lorelai spat out suddenly.

"Well, I'm glad. But _what_ exactly wasn't my fault?"

_What is she talking about? _Luke thought.

"The accident. It wasn't your fault."

"I never said it was," Luke lied.

_Unless, she heard me. She couldn't have heard me. Could she have?_

"Yes, you did. You sat there, in the hospital, holding my hand, blaming yourself." Lorelai said confidently.

"You heard me?" Luke asked, seeing that there was no point in lying now.

_How could she have possibly heard me? She was unconscious!_

"Yes."

"All of it?"

_Uh oh, _he thought as he asked. She nodded.

"All of it."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a dream, but Rory heard it too. She told me it wasn't a dream."

"Wait, Rory heard me too!" Luke exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"Yup. She was standing at the door."

"Ah, jeez," Luke sighed.

_So much for Lorelai never finding out what I said._

"Luke, it's okay," Lorelai reassured him softly, gently pulling him back down next to her. Luke buried his head in his hands.

"Neither of you were supposed to hear you," he grumbled, not looking at her.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

Luke was silent.

"Did you- did you not mean it?" Lorelai pressed, bracing herself for the worst.

Luke still didn't respond.

_Don't do this Luke, _Lorelai thought desperately, _I can finally accept how I really feel about you. Don't tell me you don't feel the same._

"I-I meant it," Luke said finally, but hesitantly.

"All of it?" Lorelai asked. Luke took a deep breath before responding.

"All if it."

"Even the part about the free coffee?" Lorelai asked excitedly, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Well, maybe not that part," Luke said with a small smile. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, you promised!" she teased. They laughed, and then they both just sat for a moment in thought.

"Luke, in the hospital, you didn't just talk about free coffee and blame yourself," Lorelai began, suddenly bringing the conversation back into very serious territory.

_Here it comes, _Luke thought.

"Nope," Luke said, avoiding eye contact again.

"You mentioned a few other things. Things that are kinda important."

"Yup."

_And monosyllabic man returns, _Lorelai thought.

"One thing in particular comes to mind," Lorelai hinted. Luke grimaced, preparing for the worst.

_This is getting me no where, _Lorelai thought. She decided to give up on subtlety and dive right in.

"Luke, you said that you loved me," Lorelai pointed out. She got no response. "Did you mean that too?" Luke took a deep breath.

_This could be the worst decision of my life……,_ Luke thought.

"Yes," Luke stated, and he saw something light up in Lorelai's eyes as a small smile began to form on her face.

…_or the best," _he thought.

Lorelai could tell Luke was uncomfortable. She put a comforting hand over Luke's. She took a deep breath before she responded.

"Luke, you are my best friend, I hope you know that. And I have to be totally honest with you," Lorelai took another deep breath. "I really appreciate you being such a good friend and always being there for me,"

_But…,_ Luke thought.

"But, there's this guy. And he's amazing. And suddenly, I'm realizing that I'm in love with him. Like, the head over heels kind of love,"

Luke's heart dropped. He felt like Lorelai had just reached in and yanked out his heart. Seven years he had kept his feelings inside. And now he wished he hadn't told her. He had let his guard down, and now look where it was getting him. Lorelai was looking down, fighting back a small grin.

_It's fun to watch him squirm. Even if it is a _tad _cruel, _she thought. _She had to mess with his head a little bit. _She was Lorelai, after all. Luke tried to get up, but Lorelai pulled him back down.

"Luke," she said softly, "It's you. I love you."

"That wasn't funny before," Luke said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, come on. It was a little funny," Lorelai teases. Then she noticed Luke leaning in toward her. She followed his lead and met him in a deep, passionate kiss. Their hearts felt like they were about to beat out of their chests. Luke was waiting for the moment he was going to wake up from this dream.

Lorelai couldn't believe she'd been so blind over all these years. She felt more in this one kiss then she had in all her other relationships- Max, Chris, and especially Jason; combined.

Lorelai jumped and pulled away when her phone rang.

_Stupid phone! _She thought. _Gotta ruin everything!_

She was caught so off guard, she nearly dropped the phone, and then she answered it without checking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice trembling and a little out of breath. She felt weak in the knees, even if it sounded cliché.

"Lorelai, how are you?" a man's voice asked over the phone. Lorelai's heart dropped at the sound.

"Jason?" she asked in disbelief, before shooting a look at Luke.

_This is not gonna be good, _she thought.

**TBC!**

**Dun dun duuun. Lol. Alrighty, hope you liked it. Review please, you know you wanna!**


	8. All I Have

**Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry, but I had exams, and then since it was the first week of summer I just got really lazy. I'll try to update more frequently now that it's summer though. I posted my oneshot, Over My Head, so read it if you haven't yet. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 8- All I have**

_This is **not** gonna be good, _Lorelai thought, shooting a look towards Luke and walking towards his kitchen.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly into the phone.

"I wanted to know how you're doing," Jason replied, as if it should be obvious.

"Really? Huh. I never would have guessed. Maybe had you stuck around at the hospital-," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, but I guess I just snapped when you said his name."

"Save it Jason. I don't want to hear it. I was in a coma!" Lorelai snapped.

"Fine. Can I see you tonight?" Jason asked, as if nothing was wrong. Lorelai's jaw dropped.

_Oh, he can't be serious,_ Lorelai thought. She was fuming. How could he seriously be this ignorant?

"What? Jason, no. You left, we're through. I'm with someone else now."

"Oh, let me guess. Duke?"

"For the last time, his name is Luke! And yes!"

Luke had been sitting on the couch, mulling over the events of the last few days. He had been trying not to eavesdrop on Lorelai's conversation, but at the mention of his name, he couldn't resist.

"Oh, come on Lorelai. You can't be serious. The man owns a diner! He's not good enough for you!" Jason exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Not only is he good enough for me, He's _too_ good for me. I love him, okay? So just leave me alone." Lorelai said angrily as she hung up the phone. She sighed as she turned around to face Luke's living room. She gasped when she saw Luke sitting on the couch. She had forgotten he was sitting there.

_Crap, you don't look at all weird now, _Lorelai thought, _screaming at you ex. Way to look psycho, Lorelai. _She smiled awkwardly at Luke.

"Hey there, you," she said, equally as awkward.

"So, you're 'with someone else now'?" Luke asked. Lorelai's heart dropped. Had she misread this whole situation?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed-," Lorelai stuttered as she went over by Luke to get her purse, hoping to make a quick exit with what little dignity she had left. When she tried to get her purse, Luke grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him and saw a small smile playing on his lips.

"Lorelai, calm down. I think you can safely say you're with someone else now," Luke said. Lorelai relaxed, then hit Luke on the arm.

"That was mean!" She whined.

"Hey, I was only getting back at you for that stunt you pulled earlier," Luke defended. "It was nice to have the upper hand for once though," he said with a grin. Lorelai sat down next to him.

"Yea, well, don't get used to it," she joked, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. She looked up at him lovingly, and Luke leaned down and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Rory and Jess were sitting at the Gilmore's kitchen table, making semi-awkward small talk over their delicious food.

"So, school's good?" Jess was asking.

"Yep. School's good," Rory replied.

"How are you holding up? This must have been a rough couple of days for you," Jess said.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Rory, I know you. Don't pretend it's all okay when we both know it's not," Jess said, causing their small talk to take a sharp turn towards serious.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked feigning cluelessness, though he eyes were visibly filling.

"Come on, Rory, you can talk to me."

"I was just so scared, Jess," Rory confessed. "I almost lost her. I almost lost my mom and my best friend all at once." The tears were flowing freely now. "What would I do without her? She's all I've got. She's all I've ever had. It's always been us two Gilmore Girls against the world. She's always been the strongest and most independent person I know. But seeing her there, in that hospital bed, hooked up to all those machines; she looked so weak."

Jess had forgotten how long the Gilmore girls could go without taking a breath. He moved over closer to Rory and put his comforting hand over hers.

"Shh, it's all gonna be okay now," Jess said soothingly.

"But what if it wasn't? What if I had lost her? I- I don't know what I'd do without her. She's all I've got," Rory cried, squeezing Jess's hand. He pulled Rory into a strong, reassuring hug; both momentarily forgetting all the drama that had ensued between them over the years.

"It's alright Rory. She's not going anywhere," Jess reassured her, gently stroking her hair. "And if anything ever did happen, you wouldn't be alone. You'd have Luke. He loves you like his own child. He always has," Jess paused. "And, you'd have me." Rory pulled out of Jess's arms to smile gratefully. She took a deep breath and recomposed herself.

"What do you think those two are doing, anyway?" Rory asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they finally woke up and saw what's been right in front of their faces for years."

"Yea. Let's hope so. I've never seen to people more clueless about something so obvious," Rory said, shaking her head.

**Tbc!**

**Hope you liked it! Now, it the pretty purple button and review, please! I'm kind of getting a bit of writer's block with this, so give me some ideas if you have any! Thanks! **


	9. Second Chances

**Hola! I'm back with Chapter 9! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers for all your great ideas!**

**You've Got Wings Baby**- Thanks for the great idea! I used part of it, but I changed it a little

**javajunkie101-** I'm not gonna do that-yet. Maybe later! ;-)

**GGRox07-** I think this chap. will answer your question.

Also, special thanks to **Christi06**, **Baron Sengir**, **Amanda6292**, **TheCarbyLover**, and **orangesherbert7** for your reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 9- Second Chances**

"So, what brings you back to Stars Hollow anyway?" Rory asked Jess a little while after she recovered form her breakdown.

"I'm just kind of passing through. My mom and her oh-so-charming boyfriend were here too."

"Not a big fan of the boyfriend?" Rory asked, picking up on Jess's not so subtle sarcasm.

"Nah, he's a real winner," Jess replied sarcastically.

"How was California?"

"Oh, it was, you know-sunny," Jess replied uncomfortably.

"Sunny, huh, well, that's nice," Rory responded, disappointed that she didn't get more of an explanation for him leaving her at one of the most important times in her life.

"Look, Rory, I know I was an idiot, and a jerk, but-,"

"You didn't even say goodbye," Rory said softly, looking down.

"I know, and like I said, I was a jerk. I didn't know what else to do. I had to get away from here. You were the only good thing I had here, and I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye, or I never would have been able to leave," Jess explained, hoping Rory would be able to understand. She looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes filled with hurt, and- possibly; forgiveness?

"But we were supposed to go to prom, and you were coming to my graduation," Rory began. Jess put his hand over Rory's for the second time that day.

"I know. But I didn't know what else what else to do. I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you so much and-,"

"You loved me?" Rory asked.

"No."

"No? But you just-,"

"Not loved. Love. Still do. Present tense," Jess told her. Rory smiled slightly and blushed.

"Jess, I-," Rory stumbled over her words, not sure what to say, something very uncommon for a Gilmore Girl. Jess decided to make it easier for her. He began to lean towards her, and to his surprise, Rory closed the distance between them and met him in a kiss.

"I love you too Jess. But you hurt me so much."

"I know. I'm so sorry for that. But I'm not asking you to forget. I'm just asking you for a second chance."

"I think I can handle a second chance," Rory said with a grin before kissing him again.

"So, what do you say we go see what your mom and Luke are up to?" Jess suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Rory replied. They got up, hand-in-hand, and headed towards the door.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were still on the couch in Luke's apartment, just enjoying being with each other.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked from her very comfy position in Luke's arms. "How long have I been here?"

"About two hours. Why?"

"Well I kind of ran out on Rory. I just flew out the door. I don't think she even knows where I went."

"I'm sure she's fine. Jess is with her," Luke said.

"I'm sorry. Jess is with her?"

"Yea. I sent him over with some food before you got here," Luke explained.

"Aw, that's sweet," Lorelai said, kissing him. "So Jess is there."

"Yes."

"At the house."

"Yes."

"And Rory hasn't kicked him out."

"Evidently not."

"Strange."

"If you say so, Crazy Lady," Luke said with a grin, giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Well, I should probably get going anyway," Lorelai said a little reluctantly. She loved just sitting, wrapped in Luke's arms. She was glad it was something she would definitely be getting used to.

"Do you have to?" Luke asked gruffly.

"I think I do. But I'll be back for dinner."

"Alright," Luke said, standing up. "I'll walk you home."

"How chivalrous," Lorelai said with a grin. Luke smiled back and extended a hand out to Lorelai, who took it and stood up. They walked hand-in-hand out of the diner and through the town; the eyes of the townsfolk following them curiously as they went.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke strolled up onto the Gilmore porch and stood in front of the door.

"Thanks for walking me home, Luke," Lorelai said with a grin.

"No problem," Luke replied with an only-for-Lorelai smile. They met in a deep lingering kiss. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai, his hand in her hair. Suddenly, the front door swung open, causing the couple to jump apart.

"Oh my gosh! I so didn't need to see that mom!" Rory exclaimed before a small smile spread across her face while Jess stood near her, grinning slightly. Luke blushed and spat out a few incoherent words, while Lorelai giggled. She looked at Rory and Jess, and then down at their hands, noticing that they were intertwined. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Rory, who blushed slightly and looked away with a small smile.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go," Luke muttered, giving Lorelai a quick kiss goodbye and giving Rory a small wave. Jess quickly kissed Rory farewell and nodded to Lorelai before following Luke away from the house.

"Hey hun?" Lorelai asked on her way into the house.

"Yea?"

"Remember that signal we talked about a while ago?"

"The Kissing Signal?"

"Yea. We gotta work on that."

"Yea we do."

**TBC**

**That's all for now! Hope you liked it! Please review, and send me some ideas. I'm shooting for 10 reviews. Help me out here people! Lol. Thanks a bunch!**


	10. Playing Pattycake

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's been forever and a day since I've updated. I had a sever case of writer's block. Still do, actually. Please tell me some ideas. I know what I'm doing for the next chapter, but then I got nothing. lol. And also please read my other story, Luke's Moment, because I'm really stuck for ideas. **

**Not only did I get my 10 review last chapter, I got 12! Thanks guys, you're the greatest! Keep it up!**

**I'm not really sure I like this chapter, but like I said, writers block! Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Playing Pattycake**

"And why, exactly, do we need to revive the kissing signal? Are you planning on making out with Luke on the front porch on a regular basis?" Rory asked, looking at her mother with a grin.

Lorelai only grinned back, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Mom! You and Luke?" Rory asked excitedly, her grin turning into a huge smile. Lorelai returned the smile. Rory jumped and enveloped Lorelai in a huge hug.

"So, I'm guessing this is okay with you?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? This is great! I always knew you two belonged together. Everyone did. Except you, that is."

"Yea, well, I'm a little slow sometimes."

"I'm so excited for you mom. You and Luke are gonna be great together."

"Thanks, sweets."

"This is good, right? You're happy?"

"Yea hun, I'm happy," Lorelai said with a huge smile. Rory could tell that it was a genuine smile. Her mom was one hundred percent happy. Rory was happy, too. She'd always loved Luke. She had always known he had a thing for her mom. He was always there; for both of the Gilmore girls. Feeding them, comforting them, protecting them. He would do anything for them. Rory gave her still-smiling mother one more hug before heading into her bedroom.

* * *

"So, what were you doing over there?" Luke asked Jess on the walk back to the diner.

"You sent me, remember?"

"I sent you to drop off food."

"And I dropped off the food."

"It took you almost two hours to drop off the food?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"There was a lot of food. Without Lorelai there, Rory needed someone to help her eat it."

"So that's it. You ate the food. Nothing else."

"Well, there may have been some other stuff."

"Jess-," Luke started, angrily.

"What? You and Lorelai weren't exactly playing pattycake out there," Jess shot back.

"That has nothing to do with this. So help me Jess, if you hurt her again-,"

"Relax," Jess interrupted. "I'm not gonna hurt her. Not again." He said sincerely. Luke could only hope that this time, Jess would be better to Rory. However, Luke's thoughts soon drifted away from Rory and back to Lorelai. He couldn't believe that this- he and Lorelai- was actually happening.

* * *

"So, hun, how long was Jess here?" Lorelai called to Rory, who was still in her bedroom."

"I don't know. He got here a few minutes after you left, I guess," Rory said.

"Oh, so he was here for like, what, two hours?" Lorelai asked awkwardly.

"Yea, I guess so," Rory replied nonchalantly.

"And you two did- what, exactly?"

"We ate the food, and we talked."

"Just talked?"

"Well maybe not _just _talked," Rory said with a small grin, coming out of her room and joining Lorelai in the living room.

"Ah ha!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What 'ah ha'?"

"You and Jess are back together."

"It's not like you didn't know that when you walked in the door. You could have just said something then," Rory pointed out.

"Yea, but it's more fun this way," Lorelai said with a shrug. Rory just rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know."

"We could go to Luke's," Lorelai suggested.

"Mom. You just got back from Luke's."

"And…..?"

"Don't you think it's a little soon to go back?"

"You're right. Don't want to look too desperate," Lorelai agreed. Rory nodded. They both stared at the T.V., which wasn't even on. After a good minute or two, Lorelai couldn't wait any longer.

"Can we go to Luke's now?" Lorelai begged, wide-eyed, like an impatient child. Rory rolled her eyes in response.

"Fine," Rory said, lifting herself off the couch. "But we're walking. Slowly." Lorelai smiled as she, too, got off the couch and headed to the door.

"Hey hun?" Lorelai said to Rory, who turned to look at her. "I'm happy for you and Jess. I really am. Just-, be careful this time, okay?"

"Yea. I will," Rory said, linking arms with her mother as they made their way out the door.

* * *

The diner was unusually crowed for this time of day. Babbette, Patty, and Taylor were all crowded around one table, deep in conversation. As soon and Lorelai and Rory walked in the door, the whole room went dead silent. All eyes, in unison, went from Lorelai, to Luke, then back to Lorelai, who led Rory to two empty seats at the counter; the only empty seats in the whole diner. Luke smiled at Lorelai somewhat shyly. Lorelai smiled back. The entire town watched the exchange silently as Luke poured Lorelai and Rory each a glass of coffee. Rory and Jess, who had come out from behind the curtain, tried to hold back their laughter. Suddenly, the town's silence was interrupted by Babbette's 'whispering,' if you could call it that, to Patty;

"You should've seen them outside her house!"

"Oh, tell me more," Patty exclaimed. Luke blushed about eight shades of red, and Lorelai tried to hold back her giggles.

This caused the diner to erupt into conversation, everyone whispering in hushed voices and shooting looks at Stars Hollow's most long-time-coming couple.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory finished their coffee and were getting ready to leave. Lorelai motioned for Luke, who was of course, scrubbing the counter, to come over to her. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"No, come here," Lorelai whined, tugging on his arm. Luke leaned over the counter, so that his face was just inches from hers.

"That's better," Lorelai said with a grin as the leaned up and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and smiled at Luke as she and Rory got up and left the diner. Luke just shook his head and smiled as he went back to wiping the counter. The entire town had become silent again, their jaws dropped as they watched the Gilmore girls leave. As the door shut behind them, the entire town burst into cheers, with the exception of Taylor, who was already figuring how the whole thing could go wrong. Lorelai and Rory burst into laughter on the sidewalk as they linked arms and walked away.

**TBC**

**Chapter 10 is done! This is a landmark for me. I've never gotten into double digit chapters before. Please Review, and tell me all of your ideas, for this and my other story! Thanks! Ya know what would be great? If I could get up to a hundred reviews. That's only fifteen reviews-so hit that pretty purple button!**


	11. He's Back

**Hello! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I had MAJOR writer's block. This chapter isn't very good, in my opinion, but it's all I could come up with.**

**I started the next chapter, and it was going pretty well, until I realized that I had sent Rory to Europe, just like in Season 4, but that in this story, she's with Jess, so she wouldn't have slept with Dean. So if anyone has any ideas why Rory would fight with Lorelai and go to Europe, they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 11- He's back**

Lorelai stood behind the desk of the new Dragonfly Inn, smiling. She looked around at the beautiful inn and sighed, remembering all it had taken to get here, and how she never could've been able to do this without the help of a certain superhero in flannel.

**Flashback**

_Lorelai walked toward the diner, trying to catch Luke before he left for their date. They both reached Luke's truck at the same time. Luke looked up, surprised to find Lorelai here. _

_"Hey, I was just coming to get you," He said, looking at his girlfriend with concern. __He could tell she'd been crying. _

_"Um, yea, I'm not gonna be able to make it. I'm so sorry," Lorelai said, her voice beginning to shake. Luke led her over to the nearby bench in the square and wrapped his strong arms around her. _

_"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Luke asked soothingly as Lorelai buried her head in his chest. _

_"I-, I don't even know, I was just sitting there, at my parent's house, listening to my own grandmother attack me. Just sitting there, saying what a failure I am. And I just sat there and took it!" Lorelai was sobbing now, her head buried in Luke's chest as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms._

_"Shh, it'll be okay. You're _not _a failure."_

_"I can't do this."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Own an inn! Who was I kidding? I'm in so far over my head. I mean, we need to come up with thirty thousand dollars that I have no idea where I'm going to get. I even considered, briefly, mind you, asking _you _for the money, but I could just never do that, and-," Luke pulled Lorelai's chin up so that they were eye to eye._

_"It's okay. You don't have to do this all on your own. I'll help you. We'll get through this." Lorelai just nodded and leaned back into Luke. She felt better just knowing that no matter what, everything always seemed better when she was with Luke._

_The next morning, Lorelai entered the diner and smiled weakly at Luke. She was a little embarrassed from her meltdown the night before. Luke greeted her with a kiss and poured her her coffee, lecture free. Along with the coffee, Luke slipped Lorelai an envelope with a check in it for thirty thousand dollars. _

_"Luke, I-, I can't take this from you."_

_"Yes, you can."_

_"No. Luke, I-,"_

_"Lorelai, just take it."_

_"But-,"_

_"Uh, Merry Christmas!"_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"It's your Christmas present._

_"It's February."_

_"Happy Birthday?"_

_"It's _February_."_

_"Look, just take it. I want to do this for you," Luke said. Lorelai looked at him, contemplating weather or no this was a good idea. She looked at Luke adoringly before leaning over the counter and kissing him._

_"Luke, you are amazing. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. And I will pay you back." He placed his hand over hers._

_"Next time you need something, just ask me, okay? I'm here for you." Lorelai smiled as she kissed him again and walked out of the diner._

**End Flashback**

Lorelai smiled at the memory. She and Luke had been together for a few months now, and they had been the most amazing months of her life. She still couldn't get over how lucky she was to have Luke. He was amazing. Lorelai was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. Sookie. Lorelai was about to go check on her when she heard Sookie shout,

"I'm okay!" Lorelai shook her heard and went back to work, suddenly nervous. Tonight was the big night. The Test Run. Were they ready for this? Lorelai wasn't so sure all of a sudden. Just then Luke's words came back to her.

_"You can do this. I'm here for you." _

A smile crossed Lorelai's face. It would all be fine.

XXXXXXXX

Lorelai was making the rounds in the dining room, checking on all the guests. So far, the test run was going as smooth as could be. Lorelai made her way over to the table where Rory, Luke, and Jackson were sitting.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Great! Mom, the Inn is amazing," Rory told her.

"Thanks, sweets."

"Yea. And the food is _great._" Jackson chimed in.

"Well, seeing as how you're married to the chef, I don't think you opinion really counts all that much," Lorelai told him before turning her attention to Luke. He looked up at her and gave her one of his rare smiles. Lorelai smiled back.

"Uh, earth to mom?" Rory called a few moments later. Lorelai and Luke broke eye contact, snapping out of their daze.

"Yea, hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. Just bringing you back to Earth," Rory said with a grin. "Why don't you sit and have dinner with us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to get back to work. Taylor left me his first batch of complaints. It's a page and a half long. I'll see you guys later."

Lorelai headed back to the front desk and began going through some paperwork. A little while later, she heard the front door open. Lorelai came out from the front desk to see who it was. The man had his back to her; he was facing towards the dining room.

"Jason?" Lorelai asked in disbelief. _You have got to be kidding me, _she thought.

"Hi, Lorelai," Jason said, turning to face her and coming towards her. Lorelai instinctively took a step back.

"What could you _possibly_ be doing here?"

"I've missed you."

"Jason, we broke up. You can't just show up like this."

"Why not?"

"Well one, I'm working, and two, I have a boyfriend who I'm sure would not be too thrilled to see you."

"You're not still with that diner guy are you? Duke?"

"For the last time: _Luke. _His name is _Luke._ And yes, I'm still with him. I plan on _staying _with him for a _very_ long time. So if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Lorelai said as she attempted to walk past him in to direction of the dining room. Jason reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed. Lorelai rolled her eyes, facing him. She wasn't exactly threatened by Digger Stiles.

"Jason, let go of me."

"Just talk to me, Lorelai," he pleaded.

"I don't _want _to talk to you. Now let _go_ of me," she demanded. Jason grabbed her other arm and tightened his grip. Okay, now she was feeling a bit threatened, especially since all of the guests had retereated to their rooms.

"Come on Lorelai, we were so good together."

"Oh yea, we rocked. Especially when you left me in the hospital in a coma," she said sarcastically. "Now would you please let go? You're hurting me." Lorelai tried to pull away, but Jason only tightened his grip even more. His hands wrapped entirely around her arms, practically cutting off the circulation. All Lorelai could think was, _Luke. I need Luke. _The more she tried to get away, the tighter Jason's grip became.

"Give me one good reason we can't make this work."

"Only one? Please. There are too many to count," she snapped.

"Lorelai, just give me another shot."

"Jason, no!" Lorelai exclaimed as her eyes began to fill with tears. She was beginning to think he was never going to let her go. Right at that moment, Luke came out of the dining room. Evidently, he was the only guest who was still up.

"Hey, Lorel-," Luke began, but stopped when he saw what was going on. Lorelai's back was to him, but he could see that she was struggling to get away from a man whose face he couldn't quite make out. Luke rushed over to the pair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He shouted as he approached, finally recognizing the man as Jason. "Let go of her!"

"Look, Duke, this is none of your business. You can't seriously expect it's going to last between you two. I mean, you're just-," Jason began just as Luke reeled back and punched Jason in the face. Jason released Lorelai as he stumbled backwards. Lorelai immediately ran into Luke's open arms.

"Alright. Fine. I'm leaving," Jason said, rubbing his chin as he walked away.

"Good luck with her, Duke," he called sarcastically over his shoulder.

"It's Luke!" Lorelai called out bitterly. Lorelai turned back to Luke, who wrapped her into a huge hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked into her ear.

"I am now," she told him.

"What you you've ever seen in him?" Luke asked.

"Honestly? He pissed off my mother. It was just a stupid fling."

"Are you a big fan of flings?" Luke asked. Lorelai looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Not anymore."

"Good."

Lorelai pulled back to give Luke a passionate kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. They were still kind of sore from Jason, but, like always, she felt much safer in Luke's arms. She knew that with Luke around, no one, especially Jason, would ever hurt her again.

**TBC.**

**Not my best. I know that Luke punching Jason was kinda OOC, but come on, someone's needed to punch Jason since day one. He asked for it.**

**Look at that little purpleish button. It's calling you! Review, please!**

**Also, I need a reason for Lorelai and Rory to get into a big help…suggestions, please!**


	12. Too Long

**Okay, so I realize that I haven't updated in forever. And I'm sorry. But I had major writer's block. What I was talking about in the last chapter, with Lorelai and Rory getting into a fight, (yea, I know it said 'big help'…sry, typo!!) just isn't gonna fit into this story, so I think I'm just gonna post it as a one shot, cuz I already started it.**

**I've decided that the chapter will be the second to the last in this story. Please review and let me know what you think Thank You to everyone who reviewed last chapter, esp. to _Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292_ for being my 100th reviewer!!**

**Chapter 12- Too Long**

It had been months since they'd spoken. Months. They'd never gone this long without speaking before. Not even that summer after Rory and Jess's car accident. Everything had been going great. Amazingly, actually. But then it all came crashing down. All because of Christopher. Well, it was really Emily's doing, but Chris was at fault too. How could he have been so _stupid? _To blurt out, in front of her _boyfriend_, of all people, that they 'were meant to be together.' What a load of crap. She knew it was lies. And she thought Luke would've known it too. It must've been "the straw that broke the camel's back," so to speak.

She couldn't blame him really. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't all her fault either. She knew that. But it didn't make the pain go away. She should've known better then to go to Chris's in the first place. She _definitely_ shouldn't have lied to Luke. But she did. And she had no idea how to make it right again.

* * *

He hated this. He really did. He hated that her parents had won. Luke was out of the picture. He hated that Chris was the one who had caused what they had to come crashing down. But more then anything, he hated that he'd lost _her._ The woman he'd loved for years. They'd finally figured it out; gotten it together. But in the blink of an eye, it was all gone.

He could take all of the stuff Chris said at the vow renewal. He'd always known Chris was an arrogant jerk with a thing for Lorelai. And he could've almost taken that Lorelai had lied to him. But it was the combonation of the two that killed him. He felt like such a fool, listening to Chris go on and on that night. Who was Luke, a measly, greasy diner man, to think that he was good enough for her? Maybe that was the problem; maybe he just wasn't good enough. Maybe he just wasn't the guy she needed.

* * *

"Hello?" Lorelai asked into the phone. No witty quip. No cute joke. It just wasn't the same anymore, knowing that it would never be _him_ on the phone.

"Hey mom. How 'ya doing?" Rory's voice came through.

"Hey kid! I'm good. How bout you?" Lorelai responded, immediately putting up her fake, "I'm happy" act. Rory could see right through it.

"Mom, it's okay to be upset about-,"

"Rory," Lorelai cut in sharply, "I said I'm fine, okay? Now can we please find something else to focus on then my pathetic, though not uncommon, lack of a man?" Rory obliged, and they drifted into other, less important topics. But Rory couldn't help but think about what Lorelai had said about her "lack of a man."

_It's not just a man, _Rory thought, _it's _Luke_. The guy who made me mashed potatoes when I had the chicken pox. The guy who has _always_ been there, no matter what. _

It had been different his time, and Rory just wasn't ready to let herself believe that it was over.

* * *

The bell jingled as the diner door swung open. Luke had to stop himself from looking up at the sound. He used to glance up every time that bell rang, hoping it was _her. _But now, the disappointment of knowing that it _wasn't _her was almost too much to bear.

Luke stayed focused on the receipts as the customer took a seat down the counter from where he was standing.

"One sec," he muttered without looking up.

"Okay," responded a familiar voice, somewhat timidly. Luke's head shot up. It had sounded so much like- _her. _It _was _her. Well, mini-her, anyway. Luke quickly dropped the receipts ands walked over to Rory.

"Rory? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Did something happen to Lorelai?" Rory had to smile at his concern.

"Luke, mom's fine," Rory assured him. "Well, she's not fine. Far from it, actually. But she's pretending to be." Luke looked down. "She misses you Luke. _I _miss you," Rory went on softly. "Why can't you guys just work it out?"

Luke looked into her pleading eyes that so resembled her mothers and sighed.

"I wish it were that simple, Rory," Luke told her sadly. 'But do you have any idea what it's like to stand there and listen to someone go on and on about how they're 'meant to be' with the person that you're in a relationship with? Because I'll tell you, it's not fun. Especially not after only hours earlier finding out that they spent the night together."

"Luke," Rory pleased, "nothing-,"

"I know, Rory. I know that nothing happened. But for whatever reason, your mom chose to lie to me about it anyway.

"She doesn't love him Luke. She never did. But it's different with you. I can see it." Luke was silent as Rory got up from her seat and walked over to Luke, giving him a hug.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" she told him, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He nodded and smiled softly as she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

That night Lorelai and Rory walked around the town square- it was the Firelight Festival. Lorelai hadn't wanted to go, but Rory told her that she should get out of the house. She proceeded to beg and pleaded for her mother to come until Lorelai obliged. After all, she was going fine, right?

"Rory!" They both heard Lane call from across the square, waving Rory over.

"Go ahead," Lorelai told her.

"No mom, I'll stay here with you."

"Sweets, mommy's a big girl. I'm just gonna wonder around for a little while. Go talk to Lane."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now scram," Lorelai said, smiling at Rory's concern for her. After Rory walked away, Lorelai wandered over to a bench and sat down. She looked up and was faced with Luke's diner. She remembered the Firelight Festival when Rachel had mysteriously returned. Lorelai had been _so _jealous of Rachel. It wasn't until years later that she realized why that was. She wondered what it would've been like if she and Luke had gotten together back then. Maybe things would never have fallen apart like this. Lorelai smiled sadly at the memory. Then she saw _him. _Luke was behind the counter, staring back at her. Their eyes met briefly, but Lorelai quickly turned away, wiping a tear from her eye.

* * *

Luke hated seeing her cry. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and make it all okay. But it was all too far gone for that now.

Luke suddenly realized exactly where she was sitting. It was on the bench that Rachel had photographed them on all those years ago. Rachel, who had been able to tell how Luke felt about Lorelai right from the start. Luke really wished he'd listened to Rachel back then. Maybe he'd waited too long; lost too much time.

It was then that Luke realized that that was just it. He has wasted too much time. He couldn't afford to waste anymore now. Before he knew what he was doing, he was out the door of the diner and heading towards Lorelai.

**TBC**

**Kinda short, but the next and FINAL chapter should be up soon. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm kinda proud of it. **

**It case you were a bit confused, we took a bit of a time leap to mid season five, after the break up. **

**Please review!! I'll post the last chap as soon as I can!! (I have to write it first! lol)**


	13. Far Away

**Kay, I updated pretty quickly this time. I'm proud. I only got four reviews for the last chapter! Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've done this since like the 3rd chapter. I don't own it! The show is the CW's and the song is Nickelback –Far Away**

**Enjoy the LAST chapter! I'm working on a few new stories, so stay tuned!**

**Chapter 13- Far Away**

Lorelai watched in shock as Luke hurried towards her. She didn't know what to do. It had been months since they'd seen each other, let alone _spoken._

"Uh, hey, Luke said when he approached. He hadn't thought much further then getting to Lorelai. He hadn't quite thought of anything brilliant to say.

"Hi," Lorelai responded timidly and questioningly.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked softly.

"I've been better," Lorelai replied with a weak, unconvincing smile.

"Luke-,"

"Lorelai-," both began at the same time. Luke sighed, scratching the back of his head and smiling awkwardly at Lorelai.

"You go first," Lorelai told him.

"I think that we need to talk," Luke began just as the DJ began to play a slog song. Luke extended his hand to Lorelai timidly. "Do you want to dance?" Lorelai only nodded as she put her hand in Luke's and followed him onto the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her stiffly – and awkwardly – as they began to sway back and forth to the music

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait**_

Lorelai couldn't help but feel chills at his touch. She missed him so much. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her. It was then that she really that only he ever could really hurt her. She found her self wondering if they could ever get back what they had.

The danced in silence for a minute, both getting lost in the fantasy that they'd never broken up; never lost each other; and that everything was okay.

**_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_**

"You wanted to talk?" Lorelai asked, pulling them both back to reality. Luke sighed. There was no point in beating around the bush. They'd lost too much time already.

"This isn't working. Even if we can never gat back what we had, I still want you to be a part of my life. I hate the way things are now," Luke told her.

**_I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
too far away for far too long_**

"So you're saying that we _can't _get back what we had?" Lorelai asked. She had thought that maybe there was still hope, but now it seemed like he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"I didn't say that."

"You said you were _out_, Luke, remember?" Luke grimaced. He knew that he never should've said that.

"And you said that your eyes were red from staying up too late with Rory," Luke defended. Lorelai looked away for a moment.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you. But Luke, nothing happened. His dad died, and-,"

"Lorelai," Luke interrupted. We've been through all of this. I know that nothing happened. The point is that we all say things that we don't mean or that aren't true. But I didn't come out here to fight with you."

"Then why _did _you come out here, Luke?" Lorelai asked softly, her eyes locking with his.

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

"Because I love you." Luke told her. He did it. He took a risk, took a leap of faith. The grumpy diner owner was exposed for what he really was: a man in love. There was no going back now.

Luke immediately saw the change in her eyes. They went from hurt and defensive to shock. She must've heard him wrong. After all she'd done to him, there was no way he could still possibly want her back?

"You….what?" Lorelai whispered. Luke pulled away from her, taking her left hand in both of his as he got down on one knee. The town, who had of course been staring at the pair this whole time, gasped collectively.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**_

"Lorelai, I love you more then anything. You said you wanted a middle. Well, here's your chance. I know that we have a lot to work out, but I think that we can make it work. I'm not 'out,' Lorelai, I never was. I never could be. All I know is that I never want to be without you again. Will you marry me?" Lorelai attempted to wipe away her tears that had been flowing freely ever since he'd gotten down on his knee.

"Yes," she cried as Luke slipped the ring on her finger and stood to wrap her in a huge hug.

**_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know_**

The town, including Rory and Jess, who had been watching from nearby, burst into wild applause.

"It's about damn time," Jess muttered, causing Rory's grin to spread even wider.

"I love you so much, Luke," Lorelai told him before their lips met in a passionate kiss filled with months of longing and love as they began to sway to the music.

**_So far away  
(So far away)  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

* * *

_**

The couple broke the kiss amidst cheers from their family and friends seated around them as they continued to dance to their first song as husband and wife. It was the same song that had been playing when Luke had proposed nearly a year ago.

_**that I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
I love you  
(I love you)  
I d you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long**_

"Did you ever think, a year ago, that we'd make it this far?" Lorelai asked Luke, looking up into his blue eyes.

"We were a bit shaky back there, but I always knew that I never wanted to be here with anyone else," Luke told her. "What about you?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"It must have been while you were kissing me," Luke joked.

"Excuse me, did you just quote _Meatloaf_?!" Lorelai asked in disbelief. Luke only grinned. "I can't believe I married a man that quotes Meatloaf."

"Well, you're stuck with me now," Luke teased before kissing his wife again.

_**So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

They continued to away to the music, Luke holding Lorelai close to him. They had finally gotten through all of the drama and chaos that was their relationship, and from here, they would be happy. They both knew that it wouldn't be smooth sailing, but they loved each other; _really _loved each other, and that was more then some people could say. Luke was never going to let Lorelai out of his life again. Those months that they had been apart had been the worst months of both of their lives, and neither wanted to repeat that.

_**Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go**_

The song came to an end, so Luke and Lorelai made their way back to the table that they were sharing with Rory; the maid of honor, and Jess; the best man. The reception was taking place in the town square of a beautiful spring day.

Luke pulled Lorelai's chair out for her ad sat down at her left, taking her hand in his. He was absent-mindedly playing with her wedding ring when she caught his eye and smiled broadly. Luke tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"You look beautiful," he told her for what could have been the twentieth time since he'd seen her that morning in her gorgeous white wedding dress. Lorelai blushed slightly but her smile grew even wider.

"Aw, aren't you two just _so _adorable," Rory teased from across the table. Now it was Luke's turn to redden, but he grinned as he gave Lorelai's hand a squeeze. Rory smiled at the couple. Even Jess was smiling. Well, kind of. After all, he's Jess. He wrapped his arm around Rory, who leaned back into him.

"Eww," Lorelai teased from across the table. "You two are like, cousins now!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Shut up mom. The girl from _Clueless _hooked up with her step brother. I would I have to say this is significantly less weird." Lorelai only grinned at her daughter, who stuck her tongue out. Jess shook his head.

"You two are real mature," Luke joked. Lorelai gasped.

"Are you insulting me on our _wedding day?" _

"I wouldn't dare," Luke replied, leaning over to kiss Lorelai.

"I love you," he whispered into his wife's ear. Lorelai's bright blue sparkling eyes met his.

"I love you too," she told him. And she meant it. Luke was the only man she ever loved, and that she ever would love.

**THE END!!!!**

**I have a feeling that may have been a _little_ confusing, so just to clarify; it went from them getting back together at the Firelight Festival to their wedding**

**I hope you liked the story, and PLEASE review. I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter : **


End file.
